Above Average
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: Cami was a genius, a sixteen year old military genius. The year that Connor and Abby were trapped in the past, Cami gets a call for a job at the ARC, a centre which she is all too familiar with. Will she find love or even a family  Becker/OC
1. Chapter 1

The young girl sat on the bench of the locker room staring at the floor with her head in her hands as she wept freely allowing her emotions to flow.

"Miss Kirk?" a voice inquired curiously from the doorway

She looked up and then behind her to see James Lester her brand new boss, staring at her in confusion with a little worry in his eyes. James Lester was the head of the ARC, the anomaly research centre, which researched rips in time called anomalies and they also tracked down dinosaurs and send them back through their anomalies and back to their own time.

"Cameron, what are you still doing here at this time of night?" Lester asked his new recruit "won't your parents worry?"

Cameron Kirk was only sixteen years old, she had short black hair that reached just below her ears which she often spiked out, she had soft blue eyes which sparkled like diamonds and she also had a military background which shocked the rest of the ARC. Cameron was also a tech genius.

Today was her very first day at the ARC, she was the youngest member of the team with a nine year gap between her and the previous youngest team member, all day Cameron was stuck in Lester's office listening to nothing but Lester drawling on and on about safety precautions of the job and what the job was about.

Cameron was called out of the blue a month ago asking if she would like a job with a government facility.

Tomorrow Cameron was set to meet the last person of the ARC's team which was the one and only Captain Becker. Cameron had already been introduced to Matt Anderson and Jessica Parker. Matt had been in her interview and Jess had greeted her at the door, both with a warm welcome but Lester had warned her not to expect one from the Captain.

The young girl shook her head in reply to her boss's questions, her parents were dead, and they had been since she was nine. She jumped suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked beside her she saw Lester on the bench next to her.

"No one will worry about me" she whispered lightly, "No one ever worries"

Lester looked at Cameron confused "What do you mean Miss Kirk?"

"My parents are dead Lester" she told her boss quietly "They died when I was nine then I went into military school,"

"But" Lester paused "Usually military school finishes after five years, it's been seven years"

Cameron started to tear up again "I live on the streets, have done for the past two years, I go to hostels every now and again to get food and clothes"

James Lester looked at the teenager in front of him in shock, the sixteen year old **young** girl in front of him that was barely an adult had lived on the streets for two years without anyone to help her or care for her, and for some reason he also felt a vaguely familiar pull of recognition towards the girl. This in turn was what led him to ask her what he did.

"Cameron?" James inquired lightly "I know it's a little unorthodox, forward and unusual, but I have a spare room in my apartment if you wish to use it"

Cameron looked at him in surprise and shock at the offer, she stared wide-eyed at him, she knew for a fact that this man was trustworthy so she nodded and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly in a smile.

Lester smiled a small smile, he got up and held his hand out to his new employee, and she took his hand and followed him to his apartment where she took in her surroundings then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day was eventful for Cameron; she had left the flat before Lester was even awake, and so she had decided to jog to the ARC where she took a shower, getting changed into clean clothes. She then cautiously entered Lester's office and loosened the bolts of Lester's chair. However as she exited the office she literally bumped into someone.

Cameron flailed her arms to regain her balance and was soon caught before she fell, when she looked properly at the person she'd bumped into, her jaw almost hit the floor.

The man in front of her was definitely military considering the way he stood, back straight, like he took no attitude, he wore black combat trousers and a tight black t-shirt which showed off his well toned muscles, he was tall and had short chestnut brown hair and gorgeous heart melting chocolate brown eyes. All in all he was HOT

"S…sorry" she stuttered lost for words

The man looked Cameron up and down then glared at her; he grabbed her arm in a tight grip and started dragging her towards the interrogation rooms.

"I don't know how you got in kid, but you are in deep trouble" The man growled

Cameron looked up at him in shock since he was a taller than her "What! Dude let go of me"

Cameron tried to struggle against the older mans grip but that just caused him to tighten his grip on her arm.

"Ow, you stupid Neanderthal" Cameron yelped "let go of me"

The man glared at Cameron angrily and was about to retort when Matt came around the corner from his lab to investigate the noise.

"Becker?" Matt inquired then he sighed as he pieced the clues together "Captain Becker, this is Cameron Kirk our new tech genius"

'So this is Captain Becker' Cameron thought as the man released her arm, he looked at her shocked. Cameron glowered at the captain and then kicked them in the shin causing him to hiss in pain.

"Next time_, Captain_, don't grip my arm or else you'll lose a testicle" Cameron threatened angrily as she did a mock salute towards the man.

The Captain glared at the young girl "Don't threaten me Kirk, this isn't a permanent for you so be careful"

Cameron looked at Becker curiously "what do you mean?"

"I mean, that we already have a genius he's just … not here" Becker hesitated then conviction entered his voice "They _will _return"

Cameron smiled lightly which confused the Captain thoroughly "If that's so then until your genius returns I'll just substitute for him. When he comes back I'll leave"

"Argh!" A shriek went out through the ARC corridors

The three team members took off and ran through the centre until they reached the source of the commotion. Lester was on the floor behind his desk and the bolts from the chair were beside him. Becker looked over at Cameron and raised his eyebrows at her remembering how they met. The young girl shrugged and bit her lip to keep back the grin ready to show.

'_This is going to be fun'_ Becker thought


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

"Cameron!" Lester's furious shout echoed throughout the corridors

The seventeen year old tech genius flinched as her boyfriend smirked at her. Cameron Kirk had been a member of the ARC team for the past twelve months, eight of those months she spent with her very first boyfriend Captain Hilary Jason Becker although her preferred Becker or Jason.

Cami glared up at the captain with a pout on her lips. But the captain just continued to smirk with raised eyebrows.

"You want a head start?" he smirked mischievously

Cameron glared up at her boyfriend playfully and without even giving him an answer she took off in the opposite direction of the angry Lester. She screamed/squealed in surprise and shock when a pair of arms laced around her waist pinning her to her boyfriend's chest as he chuckled.

Becker kissed Cameron's forehead then turned her around lifting her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked her curiously with amusement evident in his voice

"I switched his conditioner with hair-dye and left before he even realised" she mumbled

Becker snorted at his girlfriends usual antics, over the past twelve months the bolts loosened on Lester's chair were just the beginning of the teenager's pranks, she'd even pranked Becker at one point which in turn showed Lester that Becker was fast enough to catch the trouble maker.

"Why does he always send you after me?" Cameron sulked

"Because he can actually catch you" A voice snarled from behind her. "Unlikely anyone else here"

Cameron looked behind her to see a very angry and flustered James Lester with a glare that would even scare a G-Rex however instead of having any amount of pink in his hair he had his natural brown hair.

"Why hello James, How has your morning been?" Cami asked politely and happily

Lester growled at her again as Becker put her down on her feet, she turned around to face Lester and smile a little as Becker's arms laced around her waist.

"Not very well Miss Kirk as you most likely know" he growled "you, young lady are very lucky that I have a meeting to go to so that I can calm down. Just to let you know You. Are. Grounded"

With that Lester spun around and stormed out of the main hall towards the elevators followed by the eyes of most of the staff who knew about Cami's living arrangements which had become public knowledge due to the lectures Cameron constantly received.

"What did you do this time?" An Irish voice asked from behind them.

"I got to go check on my men" he whispered lightly in her ear, he then gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked off leaving Cami with Matt.

"Hey Matt" she greeted cheerfully "I switched his conditioner with pink hair dye last night, then left before he could realise,"

Matt looked at her shocked and scared then he slowly placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder then her head causing her to roll her eyes.

"You have a death wish" he told the teenager

"I chase and capture dinosaurs for a living" she stated obviously.

Over the past year Cameron had gained her a family, an actual family, Matt had become like an uncle/brother, he took care of her if she was injured and on more than one occasion reprimanded her for her trouble making skills as well as her lack of listening.

Jess was like her sister always helping her with fashion and boys and Becker, well Becker was her boyfriend, they'd gotten close over the first few months since he came to admire her after her statement about leaving once the original team came home. In the end he'd kissed her after she'd gotten hit by a dino's spiky tail.

Then there was Lester, after a month of living with him and pranking him Lester had had enough and jut grounded her which caused a father/daughter bond to form.

One thing was all that Cami had ever regretted with gaining her new family and that was he slip up one night after one of her really bad nightmares.

Flashback

_Cameron was running, running away from the shadow behind her, the five year old gasped as she saw the shadow growing more prominent and getting closer to her._

_The little girl hid under her bed and held her breath with her eyes closed hoping that she wouldn't be found by the bane of her nightmares, she began to cower as her bedroom door opened slowly and footsteps on carpet sounded in her ears._

_Then Cameron screamed as a vice like grip grabbed onto her ankle dragging her roughly out from underneath the bed._

_+/+_

_A sixteen year old Cameron shot up with a scream as she began to sob into her hands._

_Lester ran into the room and sighed as he saw Cameron crying covered in sweat tangled up in the blankets. He carefully walked over to the bed and sat beside her._

_Cameron sensed a presence beside her and threw her arms around whoever it was but was soon disappointed when she couldn't find the familiar scent of her big brother._

"_I want my brother" she whimpered "I just want my brother"_

_Lester tensed in shock, he had never knew that Cameron had family, she'd told him that her parents had die when she was nine but she had never mentioned a brother to him and neither had her file._

Cameron was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard alarms going off around her. She quickly ran over to Jess to see that the screens showed a Dracorex wandering around the corridors.

"It was an accident" Jess gasped distressed as she tried to relocate the creature on the cameras.

Cameron nodded and squeezed the computer technicians shoulder reassuringly she then watched in alarm as the men tried to corner the creature, Cameron started up to Lester's office and then froze as the Dracorex came out from behind her, Cami could feel the creatures breath on her neck.

Suddenly the elevator behind her chimed and she heard Lester making a comment but then he froze when he saw the creature.

"Cami move forward slowly" Lester said softly then he glared at Jess whose heels were clicking on the hard floor which was distressing the creature behind Cameron.

Then Becker, Matt and everyone else came into the little foyer and all froze when they saw that Cami was helpless right in front of the creature that was until Matt grabbed the top of the water cooler and coaxed the creature into Lester's office.

"Not my office" Lester protested

Cameron snorted which cause Lester to clip her across the back of her head quite hard.

"Hey" Cami protested with a pout.

She was shocked suddenly when Lester pulled her into a hug which she returned hesitantly.

"Next time Cameron try to keep out of the way of dangerous creatures" he told her as he pulled away from her keeping her at arms length

"What's the point of me having this job then?" she asked cheekily which caused Lester to roll his eyes at her and walk off

Becker suddenly pulled Cami into a hug which she didn't hesitate in returning; when he let her go he kissed her lightly on her lips and returned to continue a conversation with Matt.

"See if we had the new guns this wouldn't have happened" Matt boasted to Becker

"You mean the toy guns" Becker drawled

Cameron rolled her eyes at the pair and smiled at Jess who smiled back with relief in her eyes.

'_talk later_' she mouthed to Jess who nodded

Cami smiled again and walked off to the menagerie where she was soon joined by Rex who landed lightly on her shoulder.

Rex has belonged to two of the old team members Connor Temple and Abby Maitland so did Sid and Nancy. Rex was quite temperamental when it came to humans, ever since Abby and Connor had disappeared, the only humans he liked were Lester and Becker but they were really surprised when Rex took a liking to her instantly.

The alarms suddenly went off causing the resident creatures to get scared, Cameron run out of the menagerie and caught a hold of one of the military officers.

"Tell Becker I'll stick here today got it?" she ordered

The man nodded and ran off so Cameron ran back into the menagerie to try and calm down the animals with two other technicians, in the end Cami went into the cell with Manny the mammoth who calmed at Cameron's touch as did the Sabre-toothed tiger who liked Cami because she looked after it when it got injured gaining its trust.

Once all the animals were calm, she left the menagerie and went into her office where she placed her earphones in and turned her music up loud, she then started to work on her plans to build a computer database which would catalogue the dinosaur encountered as well as the time, date and place where the anomalies appeared with the era of that anomaly too.

She suddenly jumped a meal with a scream as she was brought out of her work by a hand being placed on her shoulder. When she looked up and pulled out a headphone she glared at her other half.

"Hilary Jason Becker" She scolded "You almost gave me a heart attack"

Becker grinned at her and raised an eyebrow at her "Using my full name huh?"

Cameron was suddenly off her chair and over the Captains shoulder once again as he carried her out of her office towards the main room.

"I want you to meet some people" he told me.

"Captain Becker I order you to put me down right now" Cameron demanded hitting his back lightly.

"Uh oh" Matt groaned

"Miss Kirk might I remind you that I am still your superior tech genius or not" Becker growled playfully.

"well _captain, _maybe I'll just announce your full name to he witnesses in this room" Cami retorted

Becker suddenly put Cameron down and scowled at her, Cami smiled lightly at him and went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on his lips which caused him to blush slightly as they heard a wolf whistle from behind them.

Cameron turned around to look at the new comers and froze as her gaze landed on the young man who also froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Without warning Cameron ran forward and threw her arms around the young mans waist which caused her to start to tear up as he tightened his grip around her and buried his face into her hair.

Cami took a deep breath then pulled away wrinkling her nose. "Connor you stink!"

Connor glared playfully at the seventeen year old then smiled as tears began to flow freely down his face.

Their attention was soon pulled way from each other when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them, as Cameron turned around she noticed that Becker was not just confused but he was a little jealous and worried.

Cami smiled at him and put her arms around his waist as he kissed her forehead.

"Cameron, explain now!" Lester demanded, anger and confusion evident in his voice

Cameron turned around to look at the rest of the team and bit her lip nervously as she noticed the look that Lester was giving her.

"My file may not have been completely honest" she mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lester raised an eyebrow at her then grabbed her upper arm and dragged her up to his office followed by everyone else that were curious about Cami's life. Lester lightly pushed Cameron into a chair then he walked around to the other side of his desk and started to pace back and forth.

"Cameron, truth, now" Lester growled as he stopped pacing to look at her.

"well … um … you see my name is not Kirk, it's Temple" Cami told her boss nervously, everyone in the room stared wide eyed at the young girl who smirked at Lester "thought you would of recognised me Lester or at least a few of my pranks, it wasn't a very long gap"

"Are you even military?" Matt asked with his eyebrows raised at the seventeen year old

Cameron scowled at the Irish man "Of course I am, I was placed in military school when I was nine and graduated when I was fourteen"

"Why?" Jess asked shocked

Cameron shrugged at her.

"Our parents died when Cami was nine" Connor explained "They hated that Cami was exactly like me when growing up so when the died they refused to let me gain custody of her instead they put in their will that Cameron was supposed to go into the military's custody"

"Because she was a geek" Becker teased

Cameron tilted her back to see her boyfriend standing behind her.

"Hey!" Connor protested

Cameron smiled "I maybe a geek but I'm your geek"

Becker leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Cameron's lips to the displeasure of Connor.

"Ew" Connor cringed "Becker she's younger than you, this is just wrong"

Becker looked at his friend with a smirk on his face. "Temple I'm only nine years older than her, my parents had fourteen years between them."

Connor looked at the Captain in shock "Wait, you're younger than me? Awesome!"

Cameron and Becker both rolled their eyes at the man.

"Cameron how did you get away with misinforming us for a year?" Lester asked curiously

She smirked at him as mischief flashed across her eyes "I'm a computer genius James, its pretty easy to change and manipulate information"

Lester glared at the teenager then looked up at everyone else "Temple, Maitland go get some rest, Becker take your girlfriend home and Cameron -"

Cameron looked at her father figure curiously

"You. Are. Grounded. For. A. Month" he growled "which means this place and the flat will be the only places you can go"

"But that means no fieldwork" Cameron pouted

"Whoa, wait Cami where do you live?" Connor asked

Cameron smiled at her big brother "With Lester, I had no where else to go"

Connor looked at her cautiously but Abby pulled Connor lightly out of the office and towards the exit where they left for the companies apartments. Meanwhile Becker, Jess and Matt looked between each other worried.

Matt suddenly cleared his throat "Lester, are you sure having Cameron here for a month will be a good idea?, could you survive a month?"

Lester looked startled then became thoughtful as he remembered all the pranks that he had faced since Cameron had been hired.

Lester sighed "Fine, she can go out for field work but Cami, you are on chore duty for the month"

Cameron groaned "I hate chore duty"

"Then next time don't lie to the government, or try to dye my hair pink"

Cameron smiled lightly then got up out of the chair pulling Becker out of the office with her.

"He will kill you one day" Becker stated flatly

Cami looked up at her boyfriend curiously "Hils are you upset with me?"

"You didn't tell me the truth" Becker mumbled as they both climbed into the SUV "we've been together for the past eight months."

Cameron leaned over and pulled Becker roughly into a kiss, when she pulled away from him they were both flustered and breathless.

"I lied for a reason honey" she breathed "Connor is my big brother. I knew who he worked for and when I lost track of him last year, I knew lying would be the only way of getting close to helping him. He needs someone to help him since Cutter"

Becker perked up a little "You knew Cutter?"

Cameron smiled at him "I met him three years ago, and Stephan"


	4. Chapter 4

+/+ Flashback +/+

Three Years

Stephan Hart walked into his joint office which he shared with his best friend and mentor Professor Nick Cutter at the ARC (Anomaly Research Centre), he sat at his desk and began to fill out the paperwork on his desk when he suddenly he heard a creak from above him.

All of a sudden Stephan had the wind hit out of him as a weight landed on his lap hitting his stomach at the same time.

When he looked down all he saw was a young girl spluttering and coughing, covered in dust, her black hair looked streaked with brown from the dust and cobwebs and her sparkling blue eyes were tearing up.

That was when the office door opened and three of Stephan's friends and co workers walked in, they all froze at the sight before them.

"Stephan?" The man inquired with a thick Scottish accent

"She just landed on me" Stephan defended with his hands up in defence

The young girl shot up off of Stephan's lap and ran out of the office, she ran through the corridors until she ran headlong into someone as they both hit the floor.

"What on earth?" A man exclaimed

Stephan ran breathlessly over to them over to them and quickly lifted the girl up keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Lester?" he asked

"What just happened?" Lester demanded as he got up brushing dust of his shirt.

"You just got run over by a child" one of the women told Lester

"Hey guys what's going on?" A new arrival asked curiously

The new arrival was a young man with medium length black hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a trilby hat.

He froze when he saw the young girl, she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist as he stood in shock then he hugged her back with one arm while he ran his free hand through her hair.

"Connor?" Cutter asked curiously.

"Cami, what are you doing here?" the man asked oblivious to his surroundings

The young girl pulled away from Connor and smiled up at him which caused him to smile back at her.

"I graduated last week, I am now officially par of the military" she told him quietly

Someone cleared their throat behind Cameron which caught Connors attention.

"Oh" he realized "Uh… guys this is my baby sister Cameron"

All of a sudden Connor was bombarded with questions including 'you have a sister?', 'what's she doing here?', 'How'd she get in?' etc.

"Whoa guys cool it, one at a time" Connor exclaimed his hands up in defence "Yes Abs, I have a sister, and Lester I have no idea what she's doing here and, Cutter I don't know how she got in"

"The vents" Stephan piped up.

Everyone looked up at him confused and curious, Stephan shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"She fell out of the ventilation shafts" Stephan told everyone

Connor looked down at his little sister and scowled lightly at her as he brushed most of the dust and cobwebs from her head and shoulders.

"The vents?" he questioned her.

Cameron bit her lip nervously "I knew they wouldn't have let me in plus your security sucks"

Connor scowled at Cameron and crossed his arms giving her a pointed look.

"Cameron Alison Temple, you do not break into a government facility then tell them their security sucks, and also why didn't you phone me when you graduated huh?"

"I wanted to surprise you" she whispered lightly

Connor rolled his eyes at his little sister and smiled at her.

+/+/+

Cameron had ended up staying with Abby and her brother in Abby's flat, she found it funny to prank Connor's boss Lester and she liked hanging out with Stephan, she even found a parental figure in Nick but after a month she ran away from the ARC and her brother and found her life out on the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Becker dropped me off in the flat then took off back to work leaving me alone to ponder what was going to happen now that my brother was safe at home. I sighed and dropped backwards onto the sofa and sank into the pillows as my words to Hils ran through my head from the first time that I had met him, I had told him when I first arrived at the ARC that I wasn't staying in the centre permanently.

I closed my eyes and listened closely to the cars passing outside and the birds flying through the trees oblivious to what is happening to humanity below them.

Before I knew it I was being shaken awake, I slowly opened my eyes groggily and looked up at Lester who was watching me with relief in his eyes. I sat up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes and looked up at my father wearily.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously

Lester sighed "I phoned the flat but you didn't answer"

"I didn't hear it" I yawned sleepily

Lester chuckled and sat down next to me "I realised that, come on bed"

I drowsily rested my head on his shoulder as he lifted me up from the sofa and guided me towards my room. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek then left me alone as I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I shot up with a silent scream as my nightmares came back to plague me. My eyes flitted across the room scanning it from the threat that my mind had yet to process as a nightmare. I ran quietly into the bathroom linked to my room and threw up the contents of my stomach. I clutched the edge of the toilet until my knuckles were white and started breathing heavily trying to fill my lungs with well needed air. After I finally calmed down I climbed back up onto my feet and rinsed my mouth out with water.<p>

I looked up at my reflection and sighed; my hair was a mess and needed to be washed after my latest trip into the terrors that my subconscious holds. My skin had become a translucent pale white with not a trace of colour, while my eyes were red and bloodshot with tell tale signs of lack of sleep. I closed my eyes and placed my head on the cold surface of the mirror, when I opened them again, I looked up at the clock behind me and saw that the time was only five o'clock in the morning, which meant that it was a decent enough hour for a run.

The hot water of the shower cascaded over me as I tried to wash away my night terrors. After changing I packed a light backpack of clothes for work as well as a bottle of water. I skipped breakfast, not liking the idea of it all coming back up after only a minute after eating it.

I took off on my daily jog and at six ended up at the centre. I soon ended up walking through my daily routine of getting ready for work. I walked into the menagerie and was greeted by Rex who flew to my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek affectionately.

"Hi Rex" I whispered to him stoking his head "Guess who's home buddy?"

Rex looked me in the eye and tilted his head to the side with a croak. I smiled at him and watched with a light grin as he took off in flight to the cabinet where he could watch the doors. I smiled at the little reptile then went into the other cages; I stayed with the sabre-toothed the longest and was brought out of my brooding thoughts by a knock on the window above me. When I looked up I saw Abby and Connor watching me with worry evident on their faces.

"Bye little one" I cooed to the tiger who rubbed up against me as I left.

I climbed up the stairs and entered the main room where I was pulled into a hug by my big brother. I clung to him tightly as I took in the familiar comfort that had been missing for years.

"What were you doing in there?" Connor demanded.

"He likes me Con, its okay" I told him lightly as I pulled away from him.

Connor looked at me carefully and sighed in defeat. I smiled at him and was given a small smile back so I turned to Abby who was watching me curiously. I grinned at the woman who had stolen my brother's heart. I skipped up to her and held out my hand to her with a grin.

"Hi, we didn't get a proper introduction yesterday but we have met before, I'm Cameron Temple although I've been going by Kirk lately" I babbled

Abby was startled but grinned at me anyway as she shook my hand.

"I do remember you" she told me lightly

I smiled back then followed them out of the menagerie since Connor and Abbey were both being led back to the control room where Lester and Phillip were talking quietly, with Becker by the computers with Jess. I ran up to Becker and jumped on his back before he noticed me. He jumped and almost fell forward as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hi Becks" I greeted lightly with a grin and a kiss to the cheek.

Becker glared up at me playfully then walked over to Connor and Abby with me still on his back.

"We can't allow you to stay" Phillip told them as we walked closer to the group "You have no military training and we already have someone that has taken over Mr Temples role here"

I frowned as I heard that, I jumped down from Beckers back and walked to Connors side, lacing my fingers in his.

"I was only staying here until Connor got back Phillip" I told the man "You all knew that from the start"

Phillip and Lester both looked at me, one with annoyance, and the other with surprise.

"Miss Kirk" Phillip started "You have military training, Mr Temple does not"

I glared at the man in front of me then looked over to my surrogate father and boyfriend. Both men were watching me cautiously, I sent them both an apologetic look and then turned to Phillip with a glare.

"Well Mr Burton, I did not start work here for your government or the stupid military, no offence Becks, I came here to keep an eye out for news on my brother and now that he's safe I will not take someone's job from them just because of some training when they have real life experience. So either you let Connor and Abby stay working here or you say goodbye to both candidates for this job, your choice?"

The four people surrounding me looked at me in shock as I glared at the rich man in front of me. Phillip glared back at me as if challenging me.

"I refuse to be bullied into a decision by a little girl" he sneered

"Fine" I told him "Do your own dirty work"

I walked away from him towards my locker and shoved all of my personal things into my bag and shouldered it leaving the locker room behind me. I walked out of the locker room and started towards the exit only to have Lester and Becker catches up to me.

"Cami stop" Becker called running to my side

He looked at me closely then wiped away a tear that had fallen without me realising it. He then pulled me into a hug and held me close to him.

"Cameron, you do not run off like that" Lester scolded half-heartedly "and where were you this morning, hm?"

I smiled lightly at him after Becker released me from the hug "I woke up early so I went for a jog then came straight here"

Lester watched me cautiously "Usually you only do that after setting up a prank"

He eyed me suspiciously as I huffed and pouted. I glared at him lightly and watched him as he eyed me more carefully taking in my appearance, then he sighed.

"Or after you've had a bad nightmare"

I relaxed and nodded at him as he pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe now that Connor is home, your nightmares will calm" he murmured to me then turned to Becker "take her home for me"

Becker nodded and took my hand, guiding me towards the elevator.

"And Cami, try to get some rest or at least eat something, okay?" Lester told me

I nodded at him and followed Becker, not long after I got home and had something to eat did I fall into a fitful sleep filled with horror and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey people just realised that i somehow moved from Third Person onto First Person , I know this may be confusing but the story is now going to stay in First Person.**

**Tis story ewill probably be updated slowly because keep losing thoughts about the story so the plot is flying everywhere.**

**Any suggestions will really help**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start once again, this time I was able to keep the nausea at bay. My nightmares seemed to be slowly digressing but the horrors in these nightmares seemed to be increasing.<p>

I shakily got out of bed and went through my normal routine, this time it was too late for me to go for a run and make it to work on time so I started making breakfast for both me and Lester. I quickly completed whatever chores I needed to do that could be done before work then served up the food and waited a minute for Lester to stroll out of his room with finesse.

He spotted me at the table nursing a mug of hot chocolate and smiled lightly at me. I smiled back at him and yawned.

"Why don't you go shopping today?" Lester questioned

I looked at Lester confused for a moment when suddenly I remembered that I had basically quit when Phillip tried to get rid of Connor. I looked at him thoughtfully then shrugged lightly in answer; I needed to get some new things anyway.

He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead before he left for the day. I sighed and cleaned up the kitchen.

Grabbing my purse and keys I got a bus into town to look around the place trying to figure out what I needed. After purchasing new clothes and converse I found some welcome back gifts for Connor and Abby.

I then walked into the bank to pull a bit of money out. Unfortunately it was a bank that as soon as I walked in was targeted by a group of robbers.

Screams were heard around the building as all the civilians were pushed to the ground with their hands on their heads. I was close to the counter so I had a gun pointed at me quickly. I carefully took in my surroundings and noticed that there were three men in total trying to rob the bank.

"Get down on your knees now!" The man in front of me ordered gesturing to the floor with his gun.

I rolled my eyes but got down to the floor any way, my hand slowly reached down to my ankle where I kept my spare gun since I didn't think I'd need my other one. I slowly unhooked it form my ankle then elbowed the man in front of me in the groin.

The man hit the floor with a groan drawing the attention of his partners. I grabbed the man's gun then pointed it at the other two who smirked at me.

"Put the guns down sweetheart, you could get hurt" the tallest man chuckled patronisingly.

I raised my eyebrow at the man then smirked at him. I twirled the gun around my finger placing my foot on the other mans back. Even though I was only a computer technician I still went out in the field so Becker taught me all I needed to know about fighting and shooting.

"So could you" I told the man airily

The other men snorted, one ended with a groan as I pushed my foot down on the man's back applying pressure to his chest that was against the floor.

"Listen girly, the cops are going to show up in a little while and if you don't give me them gun's then someone here is going to get hurt, do you really want that on your conscience?" The man growled

I smirked at him again then aimed the guns at the two of them.

"Listen big boy, I am not going to let you rob this place and the only ones that are going to be hurt are you. You see you made the big mistake on robbing this place when a customer of military background who works in a government facility was taking money out"

The men shifted and looked around them at everyone else on the floor then looked at me in disbelief. The two of them then started laughing which soon died when they heard the sirens of the police cars turning up.

The men growled then went to grab a civilian each as if to use as a human shield so I aimed for when of their legs and shot them both. I knew the wounds were merely scratches and were not fatal to them so I rolled my eyes and signalled the security guard to unlock the doors for the police.

The police ran into the bank with their guns searching for threats, they soon landed on me with the two guns still in my hands and the third robber on the floor underneath my foot.

"On the ground, drop your weapons and get on the ground!" One of the police men ordered as they came closer to me.

"Wait" the bank teller behind me called out "She saved us, she stopped them from hurting any of us and stopped them from taking any money"

All the people around us all started agreeing with the teller so the police lowered their weapons, one signalled for me to let the third man up so I moved my foot then handed my guns to the police man in front of me.

"One is mine, the others is the man's" I told him casually

"You have a gun" he exclaimed shocked

I chuckled then took out my purse with my I.D in it. I handed it to him

"Names Cameron Kirk, I work in a part of the government based here in London. My superior James Lester can confirm that if you want to give him a call"

The police officer looked at me shocked and numbly nodded his head. I dug out my phone and clicked on the speed dial for Lester.

"Hey Cami what's wrong?" Lester questioned calmly

"Police wants a word with you" I told him then handed the phone over to the officer before Lester could reply.

I was startled suddenly as the bank manager walked over to me; he looked really stressed which in a way I couldn't blame him.

"Thank you miss" he smiled softly "You saved us a lot of money and I believe also saved some of our lives, what can I do to repay that?"

I shook my head "Nothing sir, it was just part of my job"

The police officer then walked over to me and handed me my phone back, I looked down at the screen and sighed in relief as I noticed that Lester had hung up.

"Your boss said for you to get your butt back to the office so that he can shout at you properly" the police officer told me with a shaky grin.

I groaned then turned to the police officer who gave me the all clear. The manager shook my hand then I darted out of the bank before anything else could happen.

I caught a cab to the closest entrance then walked into the office where I saw Connor talking to Lester. I watched as Becker gave Jess a bar of chocolate and grinned as I realised Jess ordered them to get a bar of chocolate.

"And I want a raise!" I heard Connor shout at Lester as he made is way up to his office.

Lester turned back to Connor and watched him expectantly and was satisfied when Connor amended his last statement, he then spotted me and his satisfied look turned into a fierce glare. I took a hesitant step back as he continued to glare at me.

"Cameron Alison Kirk, what on earth did you think you were doing?" He bellowed furiously

I gulped and walked over to the group that were away from Lester. Becker put his arms around my waist while Connor looked at me curiously.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, you told me to go shopping and I did" I argued weakly as I showed him my bags in emphasis.

"Why did you go to the bank" he asked angrily

"I wanted to get some food, but the Chinese place doesn't have a card reader" I told him "I didn't plan for the bank to almost get robbed"

The team gasped as Becker tightened his grip around my waist; he then turned me around and looked me over trying to spot any injuries.

"I shot the m Becker, they aren't mortally wounded and the other may have trouble getting it up if you know what I mean" I told my boyfriend, Connor snorted then pulled me into a tight hug. When he let me go I noticed that Lester had come up behind me.

He gave me a light clip across my ear causing me to pout then he pulled me into a tight hug. When he let go of me the rest of the team smiled at me.

"You, be careful next time okay young lady" Lester ordered sternly

"Got it boss" I told him with a light salute gaining a smile from the team.

I turned to the rest of the team and noticed that they had welcomed Connor into the team. I looked at my brother and boyfriend curiously.

"What happened while I was away?" I asked

"Well, your brother wanted to look for a dinosaur by himself and then matt followed..."


End file.
